The invention relates to water borne vessels, such as ships and boats, and in particular to yacht tenders. Specifically the invention relates to management features and safety measures for tenders such as dinghies.
In the prior art the loading of passengers and gear in a dinghy often interfered with the maintenance of good rowing trim, because of the fixed position of the oarlocks. The present invention provides an adjustable oarlock means that gives flexibility when loading passengers and gear so that a good rowing trim can be managed and maintained.
Coupled with the need to maintain a good rowing trim is the need for safety during operation. In the prior art, positive bouyancy often was precarious, sometimes the vessel would capsize or sink.
In the present invention a flotation collar, or pneumatic sponson, is a novel and unique device that serves at least three functions in a yacht tender or dinghy. The flotation collar provides a positive bouyancy which enables the vessel to remain afloat in the event of a capsize. The flotation collar also adds to the stability by providing a righting moment when submerged. Thus, the adjustable oarlock means and the flotation collar provide a management capability and a safety capability. The flotation collar also provides a bumper means to protect both the dinghy and other vessels from damage during towing, docking, boarding, and stowing.
The adjustable oarlock means adjusts longitudinally with the vessel's fore and aft axis so that it can be set at the most advantageous position to provide the best rowing trim for the rower as passengers and/or gear are loaded.
The flotation collar is suitably affixed to the outside surface of the hull near the gunwale stringer. The flotation collar may be one continuous piece or may be in sections to facilitate manufacture and to facilitate installation. The floation collar extends from the bow to the stern on each side of the vessel, through variations may be practiced, such as completely around the vessel, or with sections spaced at intervals. All such variations are within the scope and intent of this invention.
The pneumatic flotation means in a sponson type support affixed in a novel and unique manner to accomplish the objectives of assisting in the management of the vessel and in the improvement of the safety aspects. The flotation collar may be molded with a sealed in air quantity, such as by a blown method or a rotational molding system or other suitable technique. An alternative is to provide ordinary open air valves for direct low pressure inflation or automotive type air valves for direct high pressure inflation. All such means of providing the inflation, either at manufacture or subsequent to manufacture are within the scope and intent of this invention.
The adjustable oarlock means is such that the centerline of each oar passing through the oarlock clears the flotation collar means affixed to the sides of the vessel. The adjustable oarlock is adjustable along the gunwale of the vessel to the most suitable position in accordance with the vessel loading in order to obtain the best rowing trim.
As the oarlocks are adjustable to obtain this most suitable position to obtain the best rowing trim, it means that the person in charge can manage the loading of both passengers and gear to affect that best rowing trim. Thus, the person in charge has two components that provide means to assure safety: first, the flotation collar assures an improved safety means for a dinghy in naturally rough water or rough water from other causes; and second, having the adjustable oarlocks to select the best position for the best rowing trim, more flexibility is available to arrange the loading of passengers and gear to provide that best rowing trim.
Because of the usual small size of a dinghy, a longitudinal center seat for the rower provides the easiest means for the rower to position himself properly, for the position to which the oarlocks have been adjusted, for that best rowing trim. The alternative is an adjustable transverse seat. It is to be understood that the use of either means to utilize the adjustable oarlocks of this invention is within the scope and intent of this invention.
When the adjustable oarlocks are set at the position for best rowing trim they are fixed in place by a locking means.
It is to be noted that the flotation collar means also adds similar safety aspects when the dinghy is used as a sailboat instead of as a rowboat.
It is, therefore, an object of the invention to provide flotation collar means to improve the management of the safety aspects of a dinghy.
It is another object of the invention to provide adjustable oarlocks to permit selecting a position for the best rowing trim to further improve the management of safety of a dinghy.
It is also an object of the invention to provide adjustable oarlocks to permit management of the loading of passengers and gear to maintain the safety aspects of a dinghy.
It is still another object of the invention to provide flotation collar means to serve as a bumper means for the dinghy and other vessels to protect against damage during towing, docking, boarding, and stowing.
It is yet another object of the invention to provide flotation collar means for a dinghy to provide positive bouyancy to enable the vessel to remain afloat in the event of a capsize.
It is still another object of the invention to provide flotation means to add stability by providing a righting moment when submerged.
It is also still another object of the invention to provide a combination flotation collar means and an adjustable oarlock means to create a manageable safety dinghy when used together.
Further objects and advantages of the invention will become more apparent in the light of the following description of the preferred embodiments.